


The Importance of a Name

by Sumi



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiko peered into the crib cautiously. The infant’s eyes were closed, hands closed into tiny fists. She looked peaceful, as if nothing could break her slumber but Reiko knew all too well that all good things came to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of a Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Triskaidekalogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskaidekalogue/gifts).



Reiko peered into the crib cautiously. The infant’s eyes were closed, hands closed into tiny fists. She looked peaceful, as if nothing could break her slumber but Reiko knew all too well that all good things came to an end.

The fault lay with Reiko who dropped an object to the floor. It clattered loudly, the baby’s eyes snapping open instantly. At first Reiko froze, peering inside the crib even more cautiously now. Nothing made the crying stop; rattles, toys, or hushed whispers that were an attempt at comfort.

Reiko was left with no choice. She had to pick the baby up and out of the crib.

The child had only been with her for four days now. She remained unattached to the father, seeing no reason to get married. He kept asking but Reiko’s answer would always be no. However, he proved useful, offering Reiko lodging with a sister and brother-in-law.

Reiko may not have had the help of the infant’s father all the time but had his sister since the birth—at least until today. Now she was alone, though not the kind of loneliness Reiko was used too. A baby remained, even if she could only cry as a means to communicate.

She picked her up, quickly shifting the child into her arms as she was shown. A child was never supposed to happen, never intended for Reiko’s life path. Still, the infant girl was here now. Nothing would change that. Reiko did not think she wanted too either.

The scrutiny of her daughter was caught off by one of those feelings described as tingles down your spine or goosebumps. For Reiko, it meant a youkai was nearby.

She calmly turned and walked towards the balcony. There the feeling was particularly strong—as well as familiar.

“Madara,” Reiko remarked coolly.

“Reiko.” The large youkai blinked and stared at the tiny bundle in her arms. “Hn, so the rumors are true? You have reproduced.”

Reiko glanced down at her daughter. The infant had fallen right back to sleep. It was if she was not aware of Madara’s presence. It filled Reiko with a sense of calm that her daughter had not inherited that trait from her.

“Do not think that just because I have a child I am easy prey.”

Madara laughed. “The rumors do not imply that at all. If anything, youkai around here are wondering if this means the end of your name collecting.”

“I have no intention of giving you the Book of Friends anytime soon, Madara,” Reiko said with a cold smirk. “You are one of my favorite friends after all and I don’t even have to call on you.”

The youkai barred his teeth. “I cannot say the same for you, Natsume Reiko.” He finished in a blur of smoke, the wind being the thing that woke the infant up again.

Her daughter really did not have the ability to see Youkai. It meant she would never be lonely or unable to fit amongst people. Reiko never would. She even clashed with the people here, knowing they only tolerated Reiko’s presence because of her daughter.

They cared about her a great deal—as did the father. It was why he was still so insistent about marriage.

Once the baby had fallen back to sleep again, Reiko set her back in the crib. She shifted slightly and remained asleep.

The child needed a name but Reiko could not decide on any name that seemed to fit her best. Natsume would be her surname, of course. 

It was not up for debate.

After finding out about the pregnancy, there was plenty of time to come up with a name. Reiko had considered hundreds and was still considering some. It was going to take time, something the sister and brother-in-law were not pleased with.

The previous night the sister suggested Jun. Reiko blinked, wrinkling her nose in apparent dislike. “It doesn’t fit.”

She continued eating after that, ignoring the comments about her table manners. It was bad enough when Reiko heard it from Madara.

Whatever the name, it would be Reiko’s decision and hers alone.

~*~

Reiko decided to go out the next day with the child but it was to be only a brief trip. The sister had requested something from the store and Reiko decided to fulfill it. The infant (still without a name) was pushed in a carriage, surprisingly quiet.

“Oi, Natsume Reiko!”

Reiko turned, staring blankly at the youkai who called her name. “Yes?”

It took little to no effort to defeat the youkai. After it was over, Reiko added his name to the Book of Friends. She continued on her way, returning home within thirty minutes. To her surprise, the sister was home.

“Reiko-san, what happened? You’re filthy!” The sister exclaimed.

Reiko glanced down at her dirt-covered clothes, sure that her hair was sticking up in multiple directions. All she did was shrug. “Nothing.”

“Honestly, Reiko-san you have to stop looking so unkemptly. You’re a mother now.”

She remained tight-lipped, refusing to answer with the exception of a curt nod.

“Yuriko,” Reiko said suddenly.

“What, Reiko-san?”

Reiko blinked. “I decided on the name, Yuriko. It will stand for Lily Child. Seems fitting, doesn’t it?”

The baby—Yuriko was placed back in her crib after Reiko entered her room. Instead of cleaning up, though Reiko just peered down at her, contemplating. A name might not seem like much but it was one of the few things she would be able to do for the child.

Youkai would still come and always be seen. 

Humans would never accept her. 

It meant always being on the outside looking in.

Her daughter would not have to worry about any of that. She would have a better life—even if it were without her. It would not be today but soon Reiko would be gone—however until then, she would make sure Yuriko was going to be taken care of.

When Yuriko started up her crying, Reiko was less nervous about picking her up. She was still cautious but Reiko had a feeling it was completely normal.

It was one of the few normal things about her.


End file.
